Eren x Mikasa
by bobafett177
Summary: Eren and Mikasa know that the only way to save humanity is to procreate. But their love goes deeper than that. Please FAVORITE, REVIEW and SHARE THIS STORY! Thank you!


Eren woke up in his bed after having another nightmare about his Titan vs. Titan clash with Annie. It has been almost a month since the battle but the visions never left his mind. All of the soldiers look up to him either as a menace or a hero. For Eren, he wasn't sure what to think of himself. He was suddenly startled and jumped when he saw Mikasa sitting at the end of his bed. "You're up." She said calmly. "Sounds like you were having another nightmare. You still haven't got the fight out of your head yet huh?" Eren responded saying "Mikasa, there are some stains you can never wash out. All the buildings I destroyed, all the people I killed, all the lives I ruined, I don't think I'll ever forget it." She moved closer to him and said to him comfortably "Eren, don't blame yourself! She would have killed every last human if it wasn't for you! You're a hero!"

Eren said to her "What about all the casualties and destruction I caused? Maybe what the other soldiers say is true, maybe I am a monster. I don't feel like a hero." She then rubbed his shoulder and said sweetly "To me, you'll always be my hero." He gazed into her eyes, they were beautiful. The gorgeous dark brown color could make any man who looks into them be lost in their beauty.

To escape his trance he asked her about how the citizens were living after the battle. She said to him "The damages are being repaired and the food and water shortage problem has gotten remarkably better." Eren replied "That's wonderful. Even though the reason the problem has been getting better is that our population has gone down significantly!" Mikasa gasped. Eren continued saying "If we don't either stop the spread of Titans or try to raise our own population, humanity will go extinct!" Mikasa became silent for a moment then sighed and said "Eren. You are right, humanity must procreate more if we are to survive as a species."

Eren looked down at her chest and stomach saying that she looked pretty in the shirt she was wearing. She said to him "Thanks, but I know what you are really trying to look at." He thought to himself "Damn shes smart! She knew I was trying to check out her boobs." She told him "Don't worry It's no big deal, I actually like it when boys check out my boobs. It makes me feel like I'm sexy." He said back to her "You don't need guys to make you feel sexy. You should know that you already are."

Mikasa smiled, but the smile faded away and she held his hand and said "Everyone thinks of me as one of those kinds of girls that is always tough, always badass and always a brave heroine, but I'm still a woman." She continued "Secretly deep in my heart I've always wanted to have a family and be a mother. So I decided that I'm going to have the one man I love and trust impregnate me."

Eren gasped and said with a surprised look "I guess I never thought of you wanting to have kids. Who is the man you are talking about?" Mikasa giggled and said "Go ahead and guess!" Eren quickly said his first guess "Armin?" Mikasa replied "Good guess, he's a good friend but he's not really my type." Eren guessed a second time "Levi?" Mikasa then said somewhat loudly "Eww, No! I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that." For his third guess he thought long and hard. Who could she trust? Just then a thought seemed to come out of nowhere "You couldn't possibly mean…?" She held his hand tighter and whispered quietly "Yes Eren, It's you!"

He sat there for a few moments thinking about what he was going to say. He finally got the courage to say "Mikasa? I have a secret I've been wanting to tell you for years now." Her eyes widened and she said "What is it?" He told her "Ever since I met you, I've always loved you. There has never been a day that has gone by that I have not wanted to be with you, but ever since I found out I could become a Titan, I thought you could never love a monster like me." She replied saying "Eren, you are just as human as I am, you are not a Titan at heart. We have to be together Eren, to have kids and to save humankind." Eren then said to her "Mikasa, I do want to make love to you but not just to have kids. We shouldn't be together because we have to, we should be together because we want to!"

Mikasa then proceeded to remove her shirt. The bra she was wearing covered up only about 40% of her tits. The sight of this gave Eren a massive erection. She then turned around and told Eren "I usually have a hard time getting my bra off, do you mind giving me a hand?" Eren then unhooked the straps and her bra came off. She turned back around and he saw her boobs naked for the first time. Her nipples were the perfect size. Not too big or too small. About a centimeter and a half in diameter.

Mikasa pulled off the blanket covering Eren. All Eren was wearing was his shirt and his underwear. Before she could do anything Eren took off his night shirt. When Mikasa saw his 6-pack abs she felt her pussy get wet. She then pulled off the underwear he slept in and saw that his erect dick was about sixteen centimeters long. Mikasa was relieved that it wasn't too long so it wouldn't hurt too much when they would have sex.

Mikasa stood up and pulled her skirt down. She wasn't wearing any panties that day. Eren stared at her pussy for what seemed like an eternity. It was tight, pink and clean shaven. Both of them naked at this point Mikasa got onto the bed with Eren and laid down on top of him. She moved her head down and kissed him. Eren kissed back. Eren couldn't explain it but when their lips met, all his problems and worries seemed to vanish. He felt as if the universe was revolving around only them and time appeared to stand still. Her soft, silky skin and her warm body being pressed against him seemed to purify his heart and soul.

When they stopped to take a breath Eren took the wire of his 3D maneuvering device (which he keeps by his bed just in case if there was a Titan emergency in the night) and pressed it against her pussy. She moaned slightly. The cool metal gave her a sense of odd but comfortable pleasure. She moved the wire and grabbed his dick. She started stroking it slightly and then guided it to her pussy. With her sitting up on top of him, Eren grabbed her hips and said "Are you ready?" She nodded.

He then pulled her forward and inserted his dick inside her. It felt like a sudden jolt to both of them. To Eren, it was wet, juicy and he loved the feeling of her flexing her vaginal muscles. It felt as if she was trying to milk his dick of every drop of his cum. To Mikasa, his warm dick throbbing inside her made her feel relaxed and at peace. They both moaned with the feelings of pleasure and love. With his hands still holding her hips she started to move up and down which pushed his dick in and out of her. As they sped up the sight of her tits bouncing was blowing Eren's mind. He reached his hands up and grabbed her boobs squeezing them slightly. Mikasa said in a pleasured voice "I love your hands on my tits Eren! Squeeze them harder!" Eren squeezed her boobs harder enjoying the soft, spongy warm texture and feeling.

They continued this epic fucking for 5 more minutes. The moist, warm feeling made Eren feel like nothing else mattered in this world other than his love for Mikasa. As they continued, Mikasa started screaming "EREN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" As she yelled Eren started fucking her faster and thrusting his hips harder, ramming his dick into her with as much force as he could. He then said in a loud but panting voice "MIKASA...YOU...ARE SO...SO...TIGHT AND...HOT! I LOVE YOU BABE!" As he shouted that, Mikasa orgasamed. Squirting her cum and pussy juices all over Eren's dick, thighs and stomach.

Eventually Eren reached his point of maximum pleasure. His stomach tightened and he shot his jizz inside her. Dumping bucket loads of cum deep into her. They both loved the feeling of their bodily fluids mixing with each other's and flowing into and onto each other. He ejaculated in her six times before they both collapsed panting and gasping for breath. As she laid on top of him and snuggled her head against his chest, her smooth silky hair tickled him making him smile a little. After ten minutes Mikasa turned to him and said "Eren, I love you!" They kissed.

A month later they found out she got pregnant. They decided to get married when the Titan war ends. They also decided that Armin will be the child's uncle since neither of the have siblings. Even if they both die at the hands of a Titan, their love will always be immortal.


End file.
